GUN GUN GUN GUN GUN!
GUN GUN GUN GUN GUN is the eighth episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Summary The battle between the Wario Bros. and the Koopa Mafia begins! Wario tries to get some information out of them, but they seem more interested in shooting him to death. Script Scene 1 The Koopa Mafia, accompanied by Wawaluigi, is standing in Wario's House. The door has been knocked off its hinges, and Waluigi is standing next to Wario. The two of them are in battle stances, ready to fight. DRY BONES: There's no use fighting. We have you surrounded and outmatched. WARIO: We'll never give in! We can take on any weapons you might have. Dry Bones pulls out a pistol. WARIO: Holy...I was expecting a Fire Flower or something! DRY BONES: Like I said, we have you outmatched. Any last words? WARIO: Garlic. DRY BONES: What? WARIO: I want garlic! WALUIGI: I'll go get you some. DRY BONES: Oh, no you don't! Wawaluigi, you go get some garlic. WALUIGI: It's in the fridge. WAWALUIGI: You keep garlic in the fridge? WALUIGI: Sure! You never know when some blazing vampires might turn up. Wawaluigi trots off and returns with some garlic. Wario grabs it without so much as a "thank you" and shoves it in his mouth. Scene 2 Wawaluigi has returned with a clove of garlic and a shotgun, and Wario has eaten the garlic. WAWALUIGI: You also had a gun in there. Why do you keep guns in the fridge? WALUIGI: In case some mooks like you arrive. I also keep one in my overalls. Waluigi reaches into his overalls and pulls out a machine gun. DRY BONES: Fools! Did I not tell you to search Waluigi when we kidnapped him? SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Well, you can't expect us to reach into that guy's overalls, boss. KOOPA TROOPA: Is that a machine gun in your pants, or are you-- Waluigi shoots the Koopa Troopa before he can finish his sentence. Wario finishes chewing his garlic and tears off his clothes, becoming Wario-Man. The showdown finally begins, with bullets flying, people screaming, and Wario-Man being invincible. WALUIGI: RATATATATATATATATATAAA! WAWALUIGI: GUN GUN GUN GUN GUN! WARIO-MAN: And I'm still invincible. By now, Wario-Man has defeated all of his enemies except Dry Bones, whose bones knit together every time he died, and Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About, who ran away at the start of the fight. Meanwhile, Waluigi and Wawaluigi have moved from the guestroom to the living room, and have started to take potshots at each other from behind the couch and TV, respectively. WALUIGI: I have the better weapon! You can't win! WAWALUIGI: I am stronger than you! I cannot lose! As this banter continues, the screen fades to black and the words "To Be Continued" appear on the screen. Moral Shoot everything. Trivia Dry Bones' gun was a Beretta 9000, Wawaluigi's shotgun was a Model 1100, and Waluigi's machine gun was a Mk. 46. Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario